Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods of connecting removable electrical components and, in particular, relates to mechanisms that guide the motion of insertion of a removable container.
Description of the Related Art
Hospitals have a need to provide secure storage for certain medications such as narcotics and controlled substances while still making the medications available to care givers. One method of accomplishing this is to use lidded containers where the lid can only be opened when the container is connected to a power source and processor that can send the appropriate digital commands. The lidded container is filled with a medication in the pharmacy and the lid closed. While the container is transported to the local Automatic Dispensing Machine (ADM), the contents of the container are secure as the lid cannot be opened without breaking the container. The container is installed in the ADM which provides power and can send the commands to open the lid. The software of the ADM is set up to open the lid only after certain requirements are met, such as verification that the individual accessing the container is authorized to do so.
Providing a reliable connection between the container and the ADM requires that the container connector be held securely in position both vertically and horizontally. An electrical connection could be achieved between the container and tray with a simple vertical mating connector. However, some additional active latching scheme would be required to restrain the connector against vertical motions induced by shock and moments. The advantage of the approach in this invention is that the container is guided during vertical insertion so that the connector is restrained vertically and horizontally by passive features in the container and tray.